


Table For One

by Quietmouse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietmouse/pseuds/Quietmouse
Summary: A surprise visitor comes to your work, what exciting new events will follow?





	Table For One

**Author's Note:**

> (This is meant to be young Jack/happening during the Omnic Crisis)

You weren’t a fan of our job, you didn’t hate it or love it, you just wished it was more exciting or you got better hours that weren’t the graveyard shift. You were a waitress at a local dive bar, and with a war, in just about every corner of the world, many of your friends/coworkers wanted to spend time with their families in case they died. You yourself didn’t really care for your family, nor did you have any friends. 

You sat at the bar looking through your phone and catching up on some local news. The article was over some new peace treaty that Overwatch and some other world leader that you really didn’t care about. Before you could reach the picture at the end, the bell went off and in walked someone. 

He was tall, muscular, his tight white shirt he was wearing left nothing to the imagination as his abs were clear as day in it. He was still in what looked to be dress pants and combat boots, but you weren’t fully sure from where you were sitting. 

“Sit wherever you like, I’ll be with you in a sec.” You called out, watching as he nodded and slide a hand through his messy blonde hair. You slipped your phone back into your pocket grabbing a menu and walking over. 

“Late night?” You asked as you slid over the menu, getting a closer look at him. He looked perfect, even if he was tired and had messy hair, it looked natural on him. 

“You have no idea.” He huffed out glancing over the menu before ordering his drink as well as food.  
\-----------------  
You went in back telling the cook the order and grabbing the blonde beauty his coffee. It didn’t take you long to return and hand it to him, his lips cracking a small smile as he saw his drink. He grabbed it quickly and despite the heat from it, he still took a long sip. 

“Not to pry but not many people come out here this late unless they’re drunk or got kicked out of the house. You don’t fit either of those titles.” You told him, resting your hand on your hip. 

He didn’t respond right away, setting the mug down softly, “Long day at work, being in the public eye all the time is taxing.” 

You shrugged not fully getting where he was going with that comment and left him be to return to the bar and return to the news on your phone. As you pulled up the news once again you were greeted by the picture you had left off on. A bunch of people in suits but at the far end stood the same tall beauty that you were just talking to. Right away everything clicked, but you couldn't believe he was actually at your work and that you were serving him.   
\-----------------  
Seeing his food in the window got you to finally get up, you moved quickly as you grabbed it, grabbing some more coffee as well. As you made your way over you sat the food down first before you refilled his mug with more coffee.

“You’re Jack Morrison right?” You asked hesitantly, watching him carefully inspect his food quickly. Once again he didn’t respond right away, but when he did respond he only gave a small head nod. That was the answer you needed, and once again you left him alone. 

He ate his food in peace, the only thing killing the silence being the sounds of the cook cleaning and cheesy jazz on the radio. Every so often you would return, bringing either napkins or a refill of coffee.   
\----------------  
On your last trip over you noticed he had finished before you could grab his dishes he was patting the seat next to him. The restaurant was dead which meant you could do as you pleased, you scooted into the booth making sure to leave some distance between the two of you.

“Tell me, what brings you here?” he asked, eyeing you carefully. “Why work here?” 

You weren’t sure how to respond but gave a small shrug. “A job is a job and I gotta pay the rent somehow.” 

He nodded, chuckling as he pulled out his phone. “(Y/N), top in her class with honors and with multiple degrees. We could use someone with your smarts.” 

You were baffled that he had done a background check without you even knowing. It took you a moment to collect your thoughts before you were able to finally reply.   
“That’s a big offer, but why give it to someone like me?” 

He scooted closer, his hand resting on your upper thigh, his strong hand giving it a squeeze. “The world could use more heroes, and you fit that role. Not to mention you’re cute and I would be more than happy to give you some private lessons.” 

Your face flushed, your body heating up from such a simple touch and from his words. You were on the clock, you knew this was all so wrong, but your body was having a hard time refusing any of this. You leaned in closer, your hand guiding his own further up your thigh. 

There was a playful smirk on his lips as he leaned in, his lips just barely brushing against your own. You wanted to lean in more, to seal the deal with a kiss but everything halted as his phone rang. He pulled away quickly and pulled out his phone, and answered it with such strong authority. 

“Morrison here, what?...Okay...Fine...I told you not to push him...This is wh-...Fine...You owe me Gabe.” 

When he finished, he slid his phone away and pulled out more than enough money and sat it down along with looked like to be a business card.

“Keep the change, that business card has my personal number so call if you want to join or if you just want those private lessons.”   
He leaned in and gave your cheek a quick kiss before sliding out of the booth and leaving you along. 

You sat there, fumbling with the card a bit trying to recall what had just happened, “Did Jack really just do that?” You asked softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie I wrote this super late at night and I don't have anyone to proof these for me. Sorry for any errors.   
> This was gonna be multi-chapters but I ran out of steam for it.


End file.
